1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of skill and chance and, in particular, to such a game which utilizes the rules of such games as Poker and Blackjack in a wagering environment.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
To be successful, a game must hold the interest of the players. This means that, for example in a gaming environment as might exist in a casino or club, the players not only should feel that they have a possibility of winning but also have their interest retained aside from monetary concerns.
With respect to the desire for financial gain, when the gaming house is an active player, the odds of winning are biased to a greater or lesser degree in favor of the house, to ensure that the house will show a profit and, therefore, remain in business. This situation often diminishes the enthusiasm of the player. However, if competition were solely between the players, and the house was present solely as a place where the gambling occurred, the odds of winning would be evened amongst the players. That is, from time to time the favorable odds would move from player to player and, therefore, no one player would feel that he or she were at a disadvantage. It is thus important to minimize this concern. Certain governmental authorities also require that this arrangement be used.
The game of Blackjack generally requires very little skill on the part of the player. Most of the results are determined by the luck of the cards that are drawn. Poker, by contrast, requires considerable skill.
With respect to retaining a player's interest, there should generally be something inherent in the game to involve the player, even without regard to financial gain and, sometimes, despite the occurrence of loss. In some cases, it is the thrill of chance, that "lady luck" will smile upon the player. Other times, the player wishes to be the captain of his or her fate, that he or she has, or feels that he or she has the skill to prevail over all opponents, whether human or inanimate, such as in the lay of the cards. It is therefore important that there be aspects of the game which are designed to retain the non-financial interests of a diversity of players.
Previous expedients wherein players separated the cards dealt to them into two hands include, for example, Shen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,087. According to the teachings of this patent each player is dealt four cards which are divided into two hands of two cards each. Both hands in combination are always involved in the outcome of the game and both hands are played under the same rules.